Degrassi: Wasteland of Awesomeness
by S0n1cTheHedgeh0g
Summary: The characters from the days when Degrassi was cool gather in the wasteland of Degrassi: Africa.


It was a blank space. Nothingness. The awesome yet thrown away characters Sean and Spinner look around.

"Bull." Sean said, kicking an object that didn't exist.

"Dude…I married Emma, and here I am. This must be some kind of wasteland." Spinner said.

"Wait.. what did you just say? You MARRIED Emma?" Sean raged

"Yeah. She's lookin' good these days. She sure has developed, and I don't mean characterwise. YOW" Spinner grinned.

"Well, whatever. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Sean said emotionally.

"Well if this sea has a girl lookin' like Emma, I'm turning to fish mode." Spinner said

"You're so corny." Sean said, spotting Jimmy in his wheelchair with Trina, his wife.

"Wasteland, eh?" Sean said in an ever so Canadian accent.

"Yo, guys! What is this?" Jimmy said, shining like gold.

"Dude…we think this is some kind of wasteland for the characters from the time when Degrassi was actually good." Spinner said.

"I figured that much, but where's Emma? She is your wife , and Trina and I are here together." Jimmy said.

"I was asleep while she was at Activists gone bad Monthly taking a photoshoot." Spinner said lazily.

"Whatever. You know what sucks? These producers and writers completely blew us off. Not only that, but they didn't even decide to write me , you're actual best friend that has ranked over Jay since 2001 when the show started. I mean, we had one silly fight over you getting me shot in the spine by a phsycho that beat you're exes best friend, but that's no big deal. We did reminisce in 2006. Remember that? We became friends after 2 years. And they didn't even invite me to your damned wedding. Idiots" Jimmy pointed out.

"Yeah, but look. If you look over there there's a light. Let's follow it guys." Spinner said, his signature grin shining.

So the cool kids of Degrassi ran to the light, and saw a screen. On this screen was a tan skinned girl with too much makeup and a pale girl with a haircut that looks like it was taken off of That 70s Show.

"Ha, I know these kiddies. I saw them in- well, I haven't but look, they're at Degrassi."Spinner said.

"What-what the- WHAT IS THAT THING COMING OUT OF THE SCHOOL?" Sean exclaimed in horror.

"OH MY GOODNESS… EWW…WHAT ON EARTH-" Jimmy said, disguisted.

"I think I'm going to puke." Trina said , grabbing a bag out of nowhere.

"Oh my-What is that….?" Spinner exclaimed.

They were all looking at an emo kid walking out of the school wearing make up and holding a tacky cane.

" I think we've found 2002-2003 Ellie's reincarnation, guys.", Sean pointed out," and I dated her, so I'd know."

Trina vomited.

"Ellie- speaking of Ellie… where is she? She was kind of cool, since she hung out with Paige, and she was on when the school was awesome." Spinner wondered.

~MMMMMMMPPPHHH"

"What's what noise?" Jimmy questioned

"MMMMM!"

"There it is again… it sounds like it's behind the screen." Spinner said.

"But there's some wall here" Sean explained as he touched the space beside the TV, only to have his hand blocked from going further.

"Leave it to me. I'm awesome and I increased my arm strength and multiplied it by 9001 after I got paralyzed by that psycho. "Jimmy explained, breaking the wall with ease. As they walked through the hole, they saw Manny and Jay on the floor together.

"MMMMMm!" Manny made more noises until she noticed them standing there, shocked.

Jay got up and zipped up his pants. "OH- Ummm… Spinner..Jimmy…Sean…Uhhh…" Jay said pointing at Trina.

"Trina. It's Trina." Trina explained

"Yeah, Trina. We were expecting you, but it took you so long that we got bored.

"What is this place?" Spinner asked.

"This is the Degrassi Wasteland, otherwise known as Kenya. This is the part where the awesome characters that the show threw away for no appearant reason that was explained." Jay explained.

"But I actually left for the army" Sean said.

"Yeah, but you came back, so the show just killed you off." Jay explained to the muscular brown haired youth.

"Ahh, I see." Said Sean.

"What's this screen?" Jimmy asked?

" It's where we, the people from when Degrassi was likable, watch the Next generation… well… the next next generation- or rather, the Stupid Generation." Jay explained.

"What is that thing with the trashy black clothes?" Trina asked, trying to hold back her barf.

" That thing is Elie- I meant Eli.. He's some kind of love interest for that pale skinned girl. Actually, you know the pale skinned girl. You dated her sister." Jay explained again.

Spinner's thinking process began to run as he looked at the girl and thought….

"OH MY- IS THAT-" Spinner exclaimed

"Yep. It's Saint Claire." Jay answered.

"Darcy's sis…" Jimmy mumbled.

"Woah-speaking of Darcy.", Spinner began,"where is she?"Spinner asked.

"Like I said, Africa is the Degrassi wasteland. For those who left without explanation. Darcy was thrown away, but the writers made up some stupid reason of why she left instead of explaining that Shanae Grimes found a better job than Degrassi, which isn't very hard." Jay explained.

"But where is she?" Spinner wondered, confused.

"You really are as dumb as you were in the beginning of this show. Look, you have to rip space and time to get to her. She's in Kenya, since she left willingly, so you can find her if you somehow travel through dimensions. " Jay explained, putting on his shirt.

"Where's Emma?" Manny questioned Spinner as she put on her shirt as well.

"Oh- she's uh- She's somewhere he-here b-but we transported while we were far from eachother. She-She was at wor-work- b-" Spinner stuttered as he saw Manny without anything but pants that she had just put on, trying to look away to stay faithful.

"Oh…um…OK?" Manny said confused.

"Idiot." Jimmy said.

"Well. What now?" Trina asked.

"Now we need to find someone." Sean answered.

"Yeah, and since we're gathering interesting people, it's only logical to start with Emma, because Emma was practically the IT girl of Degrassi. " Jimmy explained, speaking the words of wisdom as always.

"OK, well let's go find my wife." Spinner said adventurously.~~~~~ 

"It's lonely here." A voice said from the dark place.

"It's all their faults….they're…"

"life ruiners…"

Suddenly, the shine of the white section 30 miles far reflected off of the edge of a silver pistol.


End file.
